1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a compression method, and more particularly, to a method of color components compression.
2. Description of Related Art
For a general integrated circuit (IC) design, the size of data transferring between the IC and a memory is considered as a major factor that limits the performance of the IC. To reduce the time for transferring the data and the space for storing the data, a data compression process is usually executed before storing the data into the memory if the size of data to be stored is relatively large.
In a general video data compression process, the video data is compressed into standard compression formats, such as H.261, H.263, MPEG-1, MPEG-2, and MPEG-4, and then the compressed video data is stored into the CD/DVD disk. When there is a need to read the stored video data, the compressed data is first de-compressed and then stored into the memory. Since the data rate of the de-compressed data is extremely high, some simple compression/de-compression methods, which can process data real time, should be applied on the data path between IC and memory.
However, as the video data is compressed, some details of the video data may be lost while executing aforesaid compression processes. Accordingly, how to compress the video data into smaller size without affecting the quality of the video data is a main issue for the manufacturer to resolve.